Meltin Pot
by ZRedPoppy
Summary: RWHG ; SBRL alors en fait, il s'agit de 2 fics, réunies en une, je ne sais pas si j'en rajouterai. Il s'agit de mes 2 couples préférés de HP : RonMione et SiriusRemus... les déclarations...c'est mignon, p ê un peu niais mais on se refait pas...


Sirius Black, du premier Septembre 1967 jusqu'en 1971.

Mon père venait de me déposer devant la gare de King's Cross, m'aidant tout juste à décharger ma valise jusqu'à l'intérieur de la gare. Il me dit à peine au revoir, me disant juste de faire attention à ne pas déshonorer la lignée des Black. Bien sûr, ma mère n'avait pas tenu à m'accompagner. J'entrepris alors de tirer avec peine ma valise. Elle était lourde, surtout pour le petit garçon de onze ans que j'étais.

Je cherchais mon chemin depuis déjà 5 bonnes minutes lorsque je vis une famille qui ne me semblait pas être une famille moldue le moins du monde. Le père et la mère portait des vêtements qui me semblait trop peu conventionnels pour être des vêtements moldus. Mais quand l'enfant se retourna et regarda dans ma direction, j'eus alors la certitude, l'intime conviction qu'il n'étaient pas des moldus. Avec le recul, je crois que je peux dire que j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour cet enfant. Un regard doux et tendre, ambré, les traits tirés par la fatigué, de fins cheveux qui encadrait son visage élégant, marqué par de fines cicatrices. Des griffures. Ses vêtements semblaient un peu trop grand pour lui et lui conféraient une silhouette plus fine qu'elle ne l'était normalement.

Si mes parents avaient su que c'était vers lui que s'était porté tout mon amour. Amour que je n'avais pu donner à quiconque, étant considéré comme un accident par ma famille. Non seulement c'était un garçon -passe encore à la limite- mais ho, par Merlin! ce n'était pas un digne héritier d'une digne lignée de sorcier puissant et connus.

L'enfant se retourna pour dire quelque chose à son père. La famille se dirigea alors vers moi. Malgré le fait que j'étais un peu paniqué à l'idée de devoir parler à des inconnus, j'étais néanmoins ravi de parler avec ce garçon.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Remus, et ce sont mon père et ma mère, monsieur et madame Lupin. Comment tu t'appelles?

-Euh…bonjour. Je m'appelle Sirius Black.

-Est-ce que tu sais où est le quai 9 ¾ ?

-Euh … non, je le cherchais justement.

-Ho…

Il fit une moue ravissante. Il avait l'air contrarié. Je ne pus résister à mon envie de rester avec lui, a mon envie d'apprendre à le connaître.

-On peut chercher ensemble si tu veux.

-Remus…

La mère de Remus, une jolie dame avec de longs cheveux châtains et le même air doux que son fils, lui avait posé la main sur l'épaule.

-Remus, on va te laisser d'accord? On te laisse chercher le quai avec ton nouvel ami, ça ne te dérange pas?

-Non, maman.

La dame se tourna vers avec ou sourire et me dit :

-Je vous le confie, passez une bonne année scolaire.

Elle et son mari embrassèrent Remus puis partirent, lui confiant son bagage.

-Je présume que c'est ta première année à Hogwarts Sirius?

-Oui, effectivement.

Nous marchâmes en silence un moment avant d'arriver entre le quai 9 et le quai 10.

-C'est bizarre.

-Euh…attends, il est pas comme les autres ce mur.

-Virez de là vous deux!

Je me retourna, surpris, pour faire face à un enfant blond, accompagné d'un enfant maigrelet, à l'air faible, aux cheveux noirs. Ils étaient tous les deux forts bien habillés et avaient l'air de se connaître. Instinctivement, je pris Remus par la main, car le blond nous fonçait dessus, pour passer à travers le mur. Il fut bientôt suivi par l'autre garçon.

Remus et moi nous regardâmes un moment sans vraiment comprendre. Puis nous réalisâmes, d'après les tenues et l'attitude des 2 enfants que ce devait être le passage vers le quai 9 ¾ . Je lâcha la main de Remus, saisit ma valise et passa au travers du mur, bientôt suivi de mon nouvel ami. Le quai que nous recherchions depuis maintenant un bon quart d'heure valait le coup d'œil. Il grouillait de familles sorcières, d'enfants de tous âges mais surtout, le train, le Hogwarts Express était de toute beauté, d'un rouge flamboyant, de la vapeur s'échappant paresseusement de sa cheminée. Il me tarda de monter dedans et de découvrir l'intérieur.

Un moment plus tard, le train siffla, signifiant qu'il était presque onze heure et que tout le monde devaient monter à bord. Remus et moi cherchâmes un compartiment vide pendant un bon moment avant d'en trouver un. Personne ne vint nous déranger pendant le trajet, ce qui nous permit de faire plus ample connaissance. Plus je l'observais, et plus je le trouvais attirant. Et puis, cette façon qu'il avait de me parler, si gentille, si douce, comme personne ne s'était jamais adressé à moi dans mon entourage proche. Sur le coup, je me suis dit que ce n'était que de l'amitié. De l'amitié très forte, en grande quantité, mais plus tard, j'étais contraint de réaliser que l'amour que je lui portait n'était pas fraternel ou amical. Innocent, sûrement, mais pas amical.

L'émerveillement fut total lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'école. Certes j'étais habitué au monde magique, mais ce lieu était si accueillant et si réconfortant par rapport aux endroits fréquentés par ma famille que j'avais l'impression d'arriver dans un autre monde. Un monde où la magie était bénéfique. Un monde où j'avais tout à apprendre. De l'affection que je pouvais porter aux autres et qu'ils pouvaient me porter, aux sorts rudimentaires magiques, en passant par le simple fait de Vivre. Car ce que j'avais mené jusque là, déprécier par tous les membres de ma famille, ne fréquentant que des mages pas forcément clairs, je ne pouvais me soustraire à appeler ça une Vie, pour un enfant de mon âge. Je me fis deux autres très bons amis, James et Peter, que je considéra bien vite comme des frères. Je ne pouvais considérer Remus comme un frère car il était bien plus que cela à mes yeux.

Il me fallut 3 ans pour prendre conscience de ça, de la profondeur de mes sentiments à son égard. En effet, vers la fin de notre première année, nous -James, Peter et moi- avions découvert qu'il était lycanthrope et avions décidé de devenir animagus, aux vues de ce que notre ami s'infligeait lors de ses transformations. La première fois que nous avons été à la Cabane Hurlante, que le Loup m'eut reniflé, après ma transformation et avait refusé d'approcher Prongs -James- et Wormtail -Peter- restant collé à moi, mon instinct de canidé compris que Moony -Remus- était attiré par ma personne. Que les sentiments que j'éprouvais à son égard étaient réciproque. J'éprouvais des sentiments pour lui. Pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, il ne se blessa pas pendant la nuit. La transformation en lycan l'avait néanmoins affaibli. Je resta à son chevet le temps qu'il se remette de ses émotions. Le professeur Dumbledore passa lui rendre visite.

-C'est fabuleux, il ne s'est pas blessé! Savez comment cela se fait monsieur Black?

Étant un animagus non déclaré et doutant fortement que le directeur de l'école apprécie ce fait, je lui répondis simplement que non, et que j'avais été très agréablement surpris de le trouve dans cet état quand j'étais arrivé à l'infirmerie. Bien sûr, à l'époque, je ne savais pas qu'il était au parfum de _tout_ ce qui se passait dans l'école et que mon mensonge n'avait servi à rien. Je crois maintenant qu'il était assez content et fier de nous, par rapport à notre transformation. Pas parce que nous avions réussi, mais pour la raison qui nous avait poussés à le faire. Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'attendais qu'une chose à ce moment précis. Que Remus se réveille. Avant qu'il ne parte, je demanda à Albus une faveur.

-Professeur s'il vous plait…

-Oui Sirius?

-Euh … je voudrais vous demander de…

-Rester auprès de Remus?

-Euh … Oui…

J'étais décontenancé. Je crois que c'est à partir de ce moment que j'ai voué une admiration sans bornes à cet homme. Au plus grand sorcier de son époque.

-Oui... je… je rattraperai les cours …s'il vous plaît?

-Très bien. Je pense que tu as de bonnes raisons pour me demander ça.

-Merci professeur.

Je sais maintenant ce qu'il voulait dire par « Je pense que tu as de bonnes raisons pour me demander ça. ». Il a toujours été au courant pour Remus et moi, et c'est sûrement pour ça, et bien sûr pour le fait que Remus ne se faisait plus de mal qu'il ne nous a rien dit quant à nos transformations en animagii. J'attendis encore une heure ou deux le réveil de mon lycan, pour lui parler. J'en ressentais le besoin, je sentais que c'était le bon moment et que si ce n'était pas fait maintenant, ça ne le serait jamais. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, je fus la première chose qu'il vit. Une lueur d'incompréhension passa dans ses yeux.

-Tu n'es pas en cours?

-Non, j'ai quelque chose à te dire… tiens, prends ça en attendant.

J'avais pris une tablette de chocolat au lait, et l'avait ouverte. Je lui mis doucement dans la bouche pour qu'il morde dedans.

Ma déclaration fut plutôt bien accueillie, il m'avoua que mes sentiments étaient réciproques et qu'il ne doutait pas de la sincérité des miens. Je savais désormais que je serais la seule personne qu'il n'aimerait jamais et qu'il ait jamais aimé, de par sa nature animale, il ne pouvait aimer qu'une personne. Sa lycanthropie était une malédiction pour lui, mais je dois avouer que quelque part, elle m'ôtait un poids incroyable, et de ce fait, je savais que je pouvais lui vouer une confiance entière et aveugle.

Ronald Weasley, de Septembre 1991 jusqu'en 1996, vacances d'été.

La première fois que je la vis, je fus attirée par elle d'une certaine manière. Après, nous avons appris à faire connaissance et je me suis raisonné, me disant que ce n'était qu'une amie. Cela marcha pendant deux ans. Mais durant notre troisième année, je ne pus plus me cacher les sentiments que j'avais pour elle. Cependant, je fis des efforts pour les lui cacher. Hermione est la première personne de qui je suis tombé amoureux. Oh, j'ai bien failli me trahir plusieurs fois, à cause de ma maladresse. Cependant, j'étais de moins en moins sûr que mes sentiments étaient à sens unique. Étrangement, surtout pendant notre quatrième année avec l'arrivée de Krum.

En effet, Hermione s'embrouillait, me disait des choses étranges et bien que je fus jaloux, maladivement, de Krum, je dus me rendre à l'évidence qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Enfin, pas de la façon que je l'aimais elle en tout cas.

Puis en cinquième année, je me suis retenue plus que jamais. C'était de pire en pire, plus je passais de temps avec elle, et plus je l'aimais. L'été de notre passage de la cinquième année à la sixième année, je l'invitais. Seule. Sans Harry. Il comprendrait, ne m'en voudrait pas. Elle vint donc, à partir du début du mois d'Août.

En juillet, elle était partie en Australie avec ses parents. Elle m'avait d'ailleurs envoyé une carte postale qui m'avait fait chaud au cœur. Elle était animée et des kangourous sautaient de part et d'autre de la carte avec des bruits de ressort. Elle avait écrit un gentil mot au dos, disant qu'elle avait hâte de venir au Terrier et que nous lui manquions. Je crois que c'est ça qui m'a donné l'assurance de lui révéler mes sentiments.

Elle arriva avant midi et maman avait préparé un repas pour 9 personnes, Percy n'étant toujours pas revenu. Je laissa la journée se dérouler tranquillement, bouillonnant intérieurement. J'avais tellement envie de lui dire. Besoin de lui dire. En fin d'après midi, peu avant le repas, nous nous retrouvâmes seul à seul, à marcher dans le jardin.

Nous parlions de choses et d'autres, la plupart à propos d'Hogwarts. Nous étions au fond du jardin lorsque nous nous arrêtâmes de marcher. Je la regarda dans les yeux et lui pris les mains entre les miennes. Je crois qu'elle compris que j'étais sérieux et que je voulais lui dire quelque chose d'important car elle laissa ses mains entre les miennes au lieu de les retirer, comme elle aurait fait habituellement. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens, les lèvres entr'ouvertes, attendant que je parle. J'ôta une de mes mains d'au dessus des siennes et la porta à son visage. Je m'approcha d'elle un peu plus et lui effleura les lèvres des miennes. Elle ne bougea pas. J'appuya mon front contre le sien avant de dire ce que je languissais de lui révéler depuis des années.

-Je t'aime Hermione.

Je sentis ses bras m'entourer fébrilement la taille.

-Moi aussi Ron, moi aussi.

Puis à son tour, elle m'embrassa. Et je compris que mes sentiments avaient toujours été réciproques. Je passa ma main libre dans ses cheveux, la faisant glisser jusqu'à sa nuque pour accentuer un peu le baiser. Nous le rompirent doucement puis je lui pris la main, pour l'emmener jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison. L'air se rafraîchissait et je commençais à avoir faim.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la cuisine, Bill, Charlie, Ginny et les jumeaux s'y trouvaient. Bill et Charlie nous sourirent gentiment, Bill levant le pouce. Ginny et les jumeaux lâchèrent d'une seule voix un « enfin » plein de réjouissance. La soirée et les vacances se terminèrent dans la bonne humeur et les disputes qui éclataient si souvent entre Mione et moi avaient presque cessées.


End file.
